clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Staffan15
List of talk archives: | Archive I | Archive II | Current talk | Leave me a new message! ---- __TOC__ BOOOO! Where's your hands????? Vanishing for REAL!!!! Jump to there suddenly! Two ghosts, AHHHHHHHHHH! *faints --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 14:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Gourleyo asks about swf's I was wondering if you could send me a link to a site with swf's that all work.Note:Don't give me the link to microchip123's site,because it's blocked on my computer. File:Swf.jpg|thumb File:SWF.png|thumb Thanks Thank you for telling me the answer! =D --Lily 8789talk 16:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh no! IT'S ME! SONIC! Please come to my igloo on Wool Socks. I can't remember my password. -- 19:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Party invitation! I’m holding a Christmas Eve Party on 24 December 2009, visit this page!. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 05:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas CP News! Hello there! You get your presents from Brookelas CP! Aunt Arctic: Here is your coffee! Yummy! Be sure to play Brookelas CP's new updates! Bye! Hey Hey I saw you On A Pic On Mimmos Blog From march! You Looked Like Rookie! At st.patricksparty Merry Christmas! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Party reminder Update:Server Sleet!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User_talk:Pingali_Moi|'Merry X-mas']] [[User_blog:Pingali_Moi|'and a happy new year']] 14:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) remember meh I stole Hat Pop's bunny ears :D --Corai was here : [:-). 21:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey, I just was wondering if you could nominate so that I could have sysop powers... If you want to know why I want those powers I'll tell you: *I don't want these powers for me, I want them for the wikia. *Sometimes it's really annoing when I see an I.P. to block and I have to tell a sysop to block him instead of doing it myself. *Same as reason 2 but with the deletion of unuseful pages So what you think?--Ratonbat 00:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Another wiki about club penguin. Hi! Gourleyo here! I edit another wiki about club penguin called The club penguin rocks wiki. I don't own this wiki, pkittycat does, but I was wondering if you could improve it. It currently has about 50 - 100 articles and could really be improved. If you want to, click here. This is why I don't edit here a lot. G''o''ur'l'e'y'o''' 11:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Gourleyo Problem Hi Staffan, Theres A Problem, Cause In All Parties Or In All The Times That Some Penguins Of The Wikia Are In Cp, And Im There Too, I Say Hi And Some Say Hi To Me, And Im Sad Nobody Cares, Im Alone Nobody Comes, Its Like Im Invisible In The Wikia And Cp, Sometimes I Think Should I Quit, Cause Nobody Cares Please Help Me Cause I Dont Know What To Do And I Belive In You, I Think That I Dont Exist In Here, That This Is Not The Right Place For Me, Please Help Me And Say It In My Talk Ok? Hope You Understand, I Will Say The Same To Other Penguins That I Relly Belive In Them... I Put The Same In Hat Pops Talk Page And The User Hahaha... Bye. --Merbat Talk to me! 20:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that problem, Staffan. I'm new to this Wiki and I never knew about it. LOL LOOK AT THIS STAFF! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 14:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi, Umm, I Think That You Was The One That Made My Signature, But I Need To Change It Cause The Image Is Bigger That It Can Be, And If Not, I Think They Will Block Me In 2 Days, So Plaese Do It As Fast As You Can, If Not I Ask Tigernose If He Can Give Me More Days Ok? Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 01:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Now It Doesnt Matter, But Thx --Merbat Talk to me! 14:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) you deleted this page... you deleted the page of beamod saying because you think that "even you could make a better one, even though I've never made one" Can you please explain your logic behind that? do you know how to make a cheating program that can do anything at all? How can you assume that you can make one? I think that the page might have said that the user can unban themself (which I do not think is accurate, but I think it said that at one point). There is a possibility that the page should be deleted, but if it should, I would think it should be for a different reason than one person not thinking it is very powerful.Madaco 23:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :If it is among the first CP cheating apps, it is rather notable. --Zapwire 23:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I need Help Hello Staffan15, U know how u got ur sig rainbow? Well I was wondering if u could help me get it. if u have to know my password give me a message and i will tell u it. or if u can just tell me that would be good. Lucas9147 Steffan, Why do you keep deleting my message? I just need HELP. H-E-L-P! Help! Want to participate?!?! You are invited to participate in the Super CP Artistic Contest, which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a work of art. For more information, visit my blog. You'll win an award for participating, and an special if your picture wins!! --Patzi3 21:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping me! For your help in how to download CP Music, here is an award of mine!!: --Patzi3 21:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) CHILL PIZZA!!! =D Staff: makes chill pizza Staff: puts chill on pizza Chill: PIZZA EXPLODES Staff: =O Chill: "Runs off" Here's the other one. Staff: Waitor! Chill: Yes? Staff: Chill pizza please! Chill: ok Chill: makes pizza Chill: puts chili on pizza Chill: heres your chili pizza Chill: Enjoy Staff: eats Staff: HOT!!!! WATER!! Chill: ! Chill: Brings water Staff: I SAID CHILL! NOT CHILI! lol, hope to see ya on CP soon. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 14:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote in CPFW beeseechment You agreed that UCPW's link on the sidebar would be acceptable if it had a warning and it does, so could you change a bit on that forum or something? My wiki My Lulz 22:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello? r u listening? My wiki My Lulz 18:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) So... R u going to change your vote? Also, you should but Leek, Catzip and Iamred's votes back on, Seahorse unfairly removed them. Thx My wiki My Lulz 18:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) thx But Iamred has almost 300 edits, and Catzip also has a lot, so I don't think calling them "non CFW users" is incorrect. My wiki My Lulz My talk 21:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Well SHR may not be right about everything... My wiki My Lulz My talk 21:28, January 15, 2010 (UTC) You said you changed your vote, but you siggy is still under choice "one" My wiki My Lulz My talk 23:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Huh? So... you aren't going to change your vote? My wiki My Lulz My talk 00:21, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:Administrator talk pages And... We do have a warning. Just vote for it, it won't harm you. My wiki My Lulz My talk 03:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) notice system: New Admin Profile Page Hello, This is Seahorse (Im testing out the new automatic admin message thing i made.) Anyway, We have a new admin profile page. Click here to see it.. Please, under your section, add a little about yourself and add your own icon there by clicking the "Add a new picture" button. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party Time (Bring Organo Too!) I would like it if Organo could come too =D You're Invited! '''Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come!' --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Music I need the original music that was played in the lighthouse. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 19:20, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:G-Notice Re:Music No. The music that played when the stage was built in the lighthouse. You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! Blog Post Please put my blog post on the main page. It can be found here: User blog:Squishy89/Series 6 toys & Puffle Clip ons!--Squishy Shop! Talk! 18:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC)